Tōshirō Hitsugaya Uzumaki Namikaze
by Yue in the Stars
Summary: Hitsugaya Tōshirō's past and death has always been a mystery. Then, when there has been several hollow sightings in Konoha will the mysteries finally be solved, or will the entire mission to Konoha end in a disaster? ADOPTED FROM KIRAFOXHIME09
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Yue's back!**

 **So, this story was adopted from KiraFoxHime09. I loved the original, and when she put it up for adoption, I decided to pick it up and write it myself. If you want to read the original, go to hers!**

 **Well, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was a surprise to many of the captains when they were called in one day. They stood in attention as Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Soutaicho of the Gotei 13, started the meeting. "We are here to discuss which Taicho will go to an area where there has been numerous hollow attacks." Yamamoto announced to the rest of the Taicho.

Shunsui Kyōraku, Eighth Division Captain, looked curious. "What kind of place, Yama-jiji?" Yamamoto's face turned grim, worrying many of the captains. What could cause a reaction to cause emotion to show on his normally composed face? They watched as he motioned for Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Twelfth Division Captain, to speak up.

"That is the problem." Kurotsuchi sneered, "I shall explain in simple words so that your tiny little brains can understand. It is a land that is separite from not only Seireitei, but the Land of the Living. We have not been there in centuries, and much of the information we have is either outdated or lost, as we have long since buried the majority of our paper records from back then." He gritted his teeth. "So, unfortunately, all we have to work with is the name of the damn country- The Elemential Nations."

Tōshirō Hitsugya, Taicho of the Tenth Division, suddenly started. "Taicho...?" Matsumoto Rangiku, his Fukutaicho, asked worriedly. "You, ah, know this place?"

The small captain nodded slowly. Yamamoto nodded decisively. "Then you shall be the leader of the Shinigami going. Do you know the language?"

Tōshirō sighed. He walked up to the map and studied it. It had been such a long time, but he instinctively recognized the language, having been born a native. He took a deep breath. Then, pointing at the red part of the map, which had been marked with where the hollows would be centering their attacks on, based on the Twelfth's calculations. Cautiously, he started speaking.

"The map is horrendously outdated," Kurotsuchi sniffed, annoyed. Toshiro ignored him. "But I can definately tell where the major countries are, and where we would have to go. The place we would have to go is Fire Country. Judging by where the hollows seem to be converging, I would say that we would have to go to the Hidden Leaf Village, Konohagakure no Sato."

As he said the last part, he felt something stir inside him, something that had not moved, let alone woken up, an inch since he died, and gasped. Red chakra, or as they thought, reiatsu leaking from him, or, more specifically, his stomach. "Taicho!" Out of the corner of his eye, Toshiro could see that his lieutenant had started to rush up to him, only to be stopped by the red chakra that was now pouring off him in waves. The other captains tensed, unsure as to what was happening, and prepaing themselves for a fight.

 _'Kyuubi, now is not exactly the best time for a reunion!'_

 **"You know brat, you're a stupid little kit."**

Tōshirō, with difficulty, reigned in the vile chakra, and it disappeared into him. Kyoraku coughed. "Now, was it just me, or did that feel like a hollow reiatsu?" Yamamoto nodded, frowning even more.

"Yes it did. Hitsugaya-taicho!" he barked, eyes narrowed. "What is the meaning of this!"

Unfortunately, Tōshirō was preoccupied, and was ignoring him. But that was okay, because everyone was speechless anyways when they looked at him again. Tōshirō was staring off into space, the red chakra floating menacingly around him instead of all around the room. Now, they wouldn't be as speechless if it didn't look like he was taking it it… or himself, either one. It was actually rather reminicent of a person talking to their zanpakuto outloud. They listened in.

"-and I don't friggin' care about what you think about the fact that I died! So what! I died saving him! …. You don't think I know that?! … What in the world would make you think for a small, miniscule moment, that I WOULDN'T go?! ... Honestly, why did I have to be stuck with you even in death?! When I died, I thought I was at least gonna be free from your nagging, but _noooo_ , you just HAD to wake up and start the minute you do! … Oh, you did NOT just say that!"

"T-taicho..." Matsumoto stuttered carefully. Tōshirō looked up with a murderous expression on his face. "WHAT." he snapped. His eyes then widened as he took in his surroundings. He was stll in the Meeting room. And he was talking out loud. In front of the Captains.

"... Shit. Kurama, I'm blaming you for this."

* * *

 **Well, that's chapter 1! Pretty different from the original, right? I decided to change and edit the first chapters before moving on with the actual story. One of those things I wanted to change just so happened to be the meeting room. No offence, KiraFoxHime09, but I didn't think Yamamoto would be so... Casual about the whole "hollow-like reiatsu/chakra coming from one of my captains" thing.**

 **So, anyone who has any thoughts and ideas, PM me, or leave them in the reviews! Like, follow, and see you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HARK! Is that a new chapter I see?**

 **Why yes. Yes it is. Sorry it's short again, but the only time I've ever been able to write in extremely large quantities (not counting essays) is when I've been mapping out almost exactly what I'm going to do for who knows how long. My most prominent example being a story I wrote for school. It was just supposed to be a short little thing, five pages at most.**

 **I wrote 14. My Language Arts teacher wasn't happy.**

* * *

 _Last time…._

" _-and I don't friggin' care about what you think about the fact that I died! So what! I died saving him! …. You don't think I know that?! … What in the world would make you think for a small, miniscule moment, that I WOULDN'T go?! ... Honestly, why did I have to be stuck with you even in death?! When I died, I thought I was at least gonna be free from your nagging, but noooo, you just HAD to wake up and start the minute you do! … Oh, you did NOT just say that!"_

 _"T-taicho..." Matsumoto stuttered carefully. Tōshirō looked up with a murderous expression on his face. "WHAT." he snapped. His eyes then widened as he took in his surroundings. He was stll in the Meeting room. And he was talking out loud. In front of the Captains._

" _... Shit. Kurama, I'm blaming you for this."_

 _{Insert Line Break}_

"Taicho…" Matsumoto started carefully, "What was that?" The captain in question twitched, then his face turned into an angry glower. Matumoto considered backing up slowly when he started muttering angry swear words that would make any seasond sailor blush like a school girl.

"Hitsugaya-taicho!" Yamamoto thundered, "I will ask this one more time. What is the meaning of this?!"

The captain in question sighed haggardly, pinching his nose. "One minute, Soutaicho. I'm trying to figure out a good way to explain this." Feeling the rising tension in the room, he hurried to at least lessen their worries a little bit. "It's not like I'm an Arrancar, or anything. Actually," he mused, looking thoughtful, "My situation is much more similar to that of a Vizard's. Huh, never thought about that…"

"Hitsugaya!"

"Okay, hold on, will ya -ttebane!?" Toshiro blurted out. His eyes widened comically as he realized what he just said. His face burned a bright red. Matsumoto stared at her captain incredulously, then started giggling uncontrollably. Toshiro's face curiously started to rival a tomoto in redness.

"M-Matsumoto! Stop laughing, ttebane!" He covered his mouth this time, turning even redder, and Matsumoto, along with many of the less stoic captains, started outright laughing, or in the case of the more polite few, chuckling.

"WILL YA JUST SHADDUP, DATTEBANE!" That stopped anything resembling laughter in the room, as they all stared wide-eyed at the red, heaving captain. Toshiro stood there for a while, calming himself down, before he put on a blank face, and started to talk. "You wanted to know what the red reiatsu is, right?" Many heads nodded. "Then be quiet so I can talk!" Toshiro paused, "Erm, no disrespect, Soutaicho. Anyways, the red reiatsu… It's not hollow reiatsu."

He got many raised eyebrows. "It's similar, true… But this is most definitely not a hollow." He cocked his head. "Actually, he's insulted you thought he was a 'puny, pathetic masked weakling who can't take a hit from a stupid stick'. Wow, I forgot how descriptive he gets when he's insulted or angry. But that's not the point. Anyways, what I have is half of a beast constructed purely of tainted chakra- reishi now, I guess- forming what was called a bijuu- a tailed beast- sealed inside of me. There are nine bijuu, in order from least to most powerful, the Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Nanabi, Hachibi, and Kyuubi. When I was alive, living inside Konoha, at approximately five years old, the Kyuubi attacked my village. One half of him was sealed into me, and the other half into my baby brother."

Soi-Fong snorted. "So let's say we believe you. Let's say you're telling the truth. Why did you call 'him' Kurama earlier?" Toshiro blinked.

"'Cause that's his name."

"It has a name?!" He winced. "Yes, he has a name. Can you stop saying insulting things to him? He's giving me a headache." Over the sounds of his fellow spluttering captains, Ukitake asked a question.

"What is chakra?" Toshiro looked at all of the captains incredulously when they all nodded along with the question, before smacking his forehead in understanding.

"I knew I was forgetting something," he muttered, "I forgot that no one knows what chakra is here." Toshiro cleared his throat, and started talking in a mildly lecture-esque tone. "Chakra is, in the most basic of explanations, the mixture of mental and physical energy- it is very similar to reiatsu, actually. The main difference between the two would be, I believe, the addition of physical energy. As we are dead, and have to actual physical bodies, we have no physical energy. Thus, we have no chakra." Toshiro cleared his throat, mouth dry from talking so long, and nodded his head respectfully towards Yamamoto. "Soutaicho, if you have anymore questions, I would be more than happy to answer them. But right now, I believe the only thing that we are truly waiting for is your judgement." After he said that, the captains all watched, shocked, as Hitsugaya Toshiro, a cold shinigami who generally stuck to nods and short bows, bent down into a _Saikeirei_ (1), then shifted back into his spot.

* * *

 **That's all for now, I could go on longer (I think, anyways), but I want to stay out of bad habit... I'm already bad enough with writing...**

 **(1) A _Saikeirei_ is a highly respectful bow in Japan, 45-70 degrees, used to convey profound respect or regret. It is primarily used for dramatic apologies or audiences with the emperor. Basically, extremely special or extreme circumstances only. I found it on this website called tofugu (.com) /japan/bowing-in-japan/**

 **Just go there if you want to read more, from what I've seen, they've got a lot of stuff on there.**

 **It's actually really interesting, reading about how Japanese culture works. Politeness is seriously an art form there, and I swear that just by WALKING I would insult or be rude to someone... Then I compare Japan's politeness to America's manners, where some people with just walk right up to you and start swearing at you just to say "hi", and I start crying inside. Why can't WE have awesome manners too?**

 **Then again, it just wouldn't be the same...**

 **SO! Give me your thoughts on the previous topic, the chapter, or how you think it would be amazing if the sky turned green and pigs could fly. I don't care!**

 **Thank you for reading, and I hope to see you all soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am back, but alas, I am here with an unfortunately short chapter... For the longest time, this chapter** _ **did not want to write, gosh freaking darn it.**_ **On a completely unrelated note, Fanfiction is killer to formatting.**

 **Either way, review, like and follow! I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Three

 _Last Time…_

 _"What is chakra?" Toshiro looked at all of the captains incredulously when they all nodded along with the question, before smacking his forehead in understanding._

 _"I knew I was forgetting something," he muttered, "I forgot that no one knows what chakra is here." Toshiro cleared his throat, and started talking in a mildly lecture-esque tone. "Chakra is, in the most basic of explanations, the mixture of mental and physical energy- it is very similar to reiatsu, actually. The main difference between the two would be, I believe, the addition of physical energy. As we are dead, and have to actual physical bodies, we have no physical energy. Thus, we have no chakra." Toshiro cleared his throat, mouth dry from talking so long, and nodded his head respectfully towards Yamamoto. "Soutaicho, if you have anymore questions, I would be more than happy to answer them. But right now, I believe the only thing that we are truly waiting for is your judgement." After he said that, the captains all watched, shocked, as Hitsugaya Toshiro, a cold shinigami who generally stuck to nods and short bows, bent down into a Saikeirei, then shifted back into his spot._

* * *

A stony silence rang throughout the meeting room, the Shinigami awaiting their Soutaicho to give the final word of judgement. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, he spoke.

"Hitsugaya-taicho," Toshiro stiffened in attention. "You will continue acting as you are. However, you will be closely watched by your team while on mission. You have been warned."

Toshiro's cold face relaxed a bit. "Understood, Soutaicho."

Yamamoto banged his staff on the floor. "Hitsugaya-taicho will still be leading the mission. I will leave it up to you to find a team. Dismissed!"

* * *

"Taicho…" Toshiro turned towards his Lieutenant, a questioning look in his eyes. "What did you mean-" He watched as Matsumoto paused and shook her head, seemingly changing her mind about what to say. "You lived there, right? What was it like?"

Though Toshiro had an inkling of what his Fukutaicho was originally going to ask, he ignored his curiosity and focused on her questions. "The Elemental Countries… There are many different countries, 'Lands', so to speak. I came from the Land of Fire, more specifically, Konoha."

"The place you said the Hollows were converging!"

"Yes, there. Don't interrupt me. Anyways, Konoha is a Hidden Village, founded during the Clan Wars, and was the first of its kind."

"Hidden Village? Clan Wars?" Toshiro sighed in resignation over Matsumoto's endless questions. He glanced back as they walked back to their division to prepare.

"The Clan Wars were a period in which there were many clans everywhere, all fighting someone for one reason or another. Two clans were especially prominent- The Senju and the Uchiha. They hated each other, but eventually they came to a truce and together formed the first Hidden Village, Konohagakure no Sato."

"Whoa! And what so special about Hidden Villages?" Toshiro sweat dropped, he could practically _feel_ Matsumoto vibrating in a mixture of excitement and curiosity.

"Well, as _stated on the name_ , they're hidden. Konoha is surrounded by trees, Suna, another village, is in the middle of a desert, Kiri is surrounded by mist, that sort of thing. Actually, the naming is fairly literal there…" Toshiro suddenly trailed off, staring into space and halting his movements.

"Taicho…? Taicho? _Taicho~?_ "

* * *

 _"Yes, like giant foxes are named after their tails, too stupid to get any other names. Seriously, your_ tails _of all things?"_

 _ **"**_ ** _Shut up you stupid dragon! At least_ ****I** **caused widespread fear across the nation! People barely even know who you are, and you've been here for mille** _ **nnia! I wonder why? Oh wait! You're and OLD, DEAD FOSSIL!"**_

 _"I may be dead, but at least_ I'm _still acknowledged as the Ruler of the Frosted Heavens! They are MY domain even in death! And what do you get?_ Nothing _, just sealed inside my Master for all of eternity! And, news flash, YOU'RE ALSO DEAD!"_

 _ **"** ** _Be sile_ nt **_**Lizard Breath** _ **! I would beat you in a fight any day!"**_

 _"Bring it on,_ Bunny Ears _!"_

 _'Will you two just_ shut up _-ttebane_ _!? I'm_ trying _to concentrate!'_

 _"Sorry Master."_

 _ **"Whatever, brat."**_

Toshiro turned his attention back outwards towards Matsumoto, who had started frantically waving in his face, and started walking again. "Stop that ridiculous waving and keep walking."

"But Taicho-"

" _Keep. Walking._ "

* * *

 **Heh heh. I'm looking forward to future mental shenanigans. Feel free to give me ides of what you want to happen, mentally or otherwise. On the other hand, did you notice that at no point in time did Toshiro say that everyone there is a Ninja?  
**

 **Oh yes, I have _plans_. **

**On the _other_ other hand, Toshiro seems to have no qualms using "-ttebane/dattebane" in his head. Interesting, that.**

 **Well, review, be it by complaining, criticizing (helpful or no), flaming, or saying "hi", like and subscribe!**

 **Byeeee!**


End file.
